


Little Fox

by Iost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, I Am Voiles Trash, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Kukan cheats, Kukan means Void, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Stiles Has Scars, The Nogitsune Calls Stiles Little Fox, They love each other, mentioned Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random thing I wrote, because I wanted to write Voiles. (Kukan means Void btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Stiles was surprised, when the Nogitsune's hands grabbed him, and dragged him up the stairs.

He had only wanted to come home, and try to sleep. Not come home, and get fucked, by his other half.

But, whatever. It's been awhile, since they had sex. Since they've even talked. Stiles thinks he deserves it.

"Were you expecting us to not want you anymore, Stiles? You were wrong. We always want you. We're sorry, for neglecting you." Kukan pants, dragging his teeth up Stiles' neck. Stiles gasps.

Kukan was right. He had been neglecting Stiles. Stiles had thought, the other hadn't wanted him anymore.

He had just left one day, didn't tell Stiles, or the pack where he was going. Stiles knew it was going to happen someday, he just thought it'd be different.

Kukan gave a particularly sharp thrust, making Stiles' body drag up the bed.

"K-Kukan, ah, wha-" Stiles gets cut off, when his mouth, no, Kukan's mouth, covers his own.

Forgive Stiles. He's still a little fucked up, about the fact, that his lover has the same body as him.

"Shh, we've got you. Questions later." Kukan mutters, he nips Stiles' throat.

"Kukan! Oh, fuck right there! God, Kukan, more!" Stiles moans, Kukan chuckles darkly, and grips Stiles' hips.

"Beautiful. Our Little Fox, is so so perfect." Kukan mutters, his thrusts quicken.

Stiles whimpers, he hasn't heard 'Little Fox' in a long time. He missed it.

"C'mon Stiles, cum for us. Our Little Fox, cum." The Nogitsune growls, thrusting harder.

Stiles screams, as he reaches his climax. He hears Kukan groan, and he feels the Nogitsune's cum pour into him.

Stiles would never admit it, but feeling Kukan spill into him, always makes his orgasm ten times better.

Kukan pulls out of him, rolling onto his side. He turns his head, and stares at the teenager.

"What're you looking at?" Stiles mumbles, suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

They haven't seen each other, in a while. Stiles has gained, more than a few scars. From The Dread Doctors, Theo, his encounter with Donovan left a couple.

"Our Little Fox has changed." Kukan says, blinking slowly at him. Stiles looks away, from his other half.

"And that means?" Stiles asks, picking at his fingernails. He freezes, when Kukan's hands cover his own.

"What has happened, to our Little Fox?" Stiles notes, that Kukan clearly avoids his question.

"A lot of things happened, when you..." Stiles trails off, trying to find the right word to use.

Left? No, Kukan doesn't leave. Disappeared? No, if he really wanted to disappear, he wouldn't have came back. Got bored? Ah yes, that'll work perfectly.

"Got bored." Stiles finishes flatly. He grabs his shirt, that was now ripped in half, and wipes the cum off of him.

"Thanks for the fuck, but I think you should leave now." Stiles says, he swings his legs off of the bed.

He grabs a pair of boxers on the floor, he tries to ignore the fact that there is a pair, that aren't his.

Kukan and him, have always shared the same things. Clothes, thoughts, body, everything.

Whose underwear was it, then?

Stiles ignores the pang, in his chest. If Kukan wanted other people, then he could have them. They obviously weren't each other's anymore.

"Stiles..." Kukan tries, sitting up quickly. Stiles ignores him, and stares at the floor.

"Stiles, listen to me... please." The word sounded foreign, coming from his mouth.

"What's there to listen to? Are you just going to lie? You are, aren't you? Just go. Really, I don't need you here." Even though he said the words, they still hurt Stiles.

He ignores the feeling. He's been ignoring a lot of things lately.

"Don't say that to us. Don't you dare, say that to us." Kukan growls, moving to touch Stiles, who only moves away in the process.

"I'm not in a good mood. A lot of things have been happening lately, and you coming back, just tops the icing on the cake." Stiles says, he feels Kukan trace the bite mark Donovan left, he tenses.

"What's been happening, lately? Is it Scott? Lydia? Malia? What's wrong? Tell us." Kukan whispers, resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"When you possessed me, and saw everything in my mind..." Stiles trails off, Kukan waits for him to continue.

"Do you remember a guy, named Theo Raeken?" A nod.

Then, Stiles tells him everything.

About The Dread Doctors. Which Kukan wasn't very impressed with. I mean, really? 'Dread Doctors' sounds like, something from a teenage horror movie.

Parrish bringing dead bodies, to the Nemeton, and burning them. Kukan could care less about what Jordan did, he also didn't care about the Deputy, being Lydia's boy toy.

Donovan threatening his father, then attacking him. Then leading up to, Stiles killing Donovan. The Nogitsune was proud of Stiles, for finally killing someone on his own. And liking it. Although, he does want to kill Donovan himself, for scaring his Little Fox.

Kira leaving for New York. Kukan doesn't care much about that, he did take an interest, in Kira's belt-sword though.

Scott not believing, or trusting Stiles. That made Kukan growl in anger, and Stiles mutter 'it's okay' until the Nogitsune was fully calmed down.

It all lead up to, Theo Raeken. Who made everything happen. Kukan wanted to hunt him down, and... and do something. Kukan can't concentrate, when Stiles starts ranting, about how he was right, about Theo Raeken.

But the Nogitsune payed attention, to Stiles' rant.

Because Kukan would always paying attention to his Little Fox.

No matter what his Little Fox had to say.

He would always pay attention, to his Little Fox.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Thoughts?


End file.
